Buta ni Shinjyu
by Petit Ange1
Summary: Da forma mais improvável possível, o destino foi traçandolhes um caminho onde, invariavelmente, o resultado era permanecerem unidos. Entretanto, não se pode transformar porcos em pérolas. - CAPÍTULO 2 ONLINE.
1. Reminiscências

**Um não tão breve "vamu lá!":** Alguém vê Naruto? Se vê, pule esta parte. O título é um ditado clássico dito pelo nosso querido Pakkun no ano do Cachorro. É, aliás, um ditado bem popular no Japão. Pra quem não viu, entretanto, fica complicado. Então, como uma boa menina (tosse), eu explico. "_Buta ni shinjyu_" significa, em poucas palavras, "_Pérolas para o porco_". Ok, e qual é o significado disso, escritora cretina? Basicamente, significa que até mesmo as coisas mais preciosas não significam nada à quem não entende seu valor ou que não podemos transformar um porco em pérolas (isso tá na cara o que significa, né?). Especialmente esta segunda resume bem o espírito desta história.

Então, vamos ao que interessa...

**Porém, antes do "bem bom":** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

Agora vamos...

**Breve interrupção, mas que continua sendo uma:** Dedicatórias! Faz tempo que não dedico fics. Então, vamos por ordem. À todos aqueles que gostam de nosso querido Ikki e nossa querida Esmeralda, e ainda mais quando eles ficam juntos... Não é meigo? Tá, se você diz isso, pode considerar-se incluso nesta parte. Especialmente, preciso dedicar à **Fênix** e à **Erika**, porque elas se revelaram (no bom sentido), e eu sempre dedico à leitores que se revelam. XD Depois, também faço a devida dedicação à **Akane Kittsune**, que brevemente tá de aniversário e esta escritora cretina não fez nada ainda. Aliás... Também às fãs ardorosas de Ikki que eu conheço: **Arthemisys** e **Esmeralda Amamiya**. Agora, feito os disclaimers e as dedicatórias, me despeço.

Sem mais interrupções (espero)...

**Buta ni Shinjyu**  
_Petit Ange_

"_(...) A dor chamava constantemente sua atenção, não para lhe fazer tomar providência, mas simplesmente para fazer-lhe olhar direto em seu rosto e, sem poder fazer nada, sofrer._"

Trecho de '_A Morte de Ivan Ilych_', Tolstoi.

**Prólogo: **_**Reminiscências**_.

Esmeralda Dias era a quinta filha de uma família de classe baixa. A mãe trabalhava em casa, e estava quase sempre grávida. Quando não estava, era porquê foi espancada até abortar. A senhora Dias sempre dizia que a garota foi um verdadeiro milagre (mais tarde, Esmeralda iria compreender o verdadeiro sentido desta frase), uma vez que, quando esteve grávida dela, seu corpo sofreu diversos abusos.

A garotinha de quase quatro quilos nasceu saudável e em casa. A senhora Dias quase morrera de esforço, mas destarte o mesmo, sentiu-se parcialmente feliz pela vinda de mais uma filha para complementar sua vida vazia. A irmã mais velha de Esmeralda, que nascera antes dela, havia morrido devido à algumas complicações de sua meningite bacteriana (o médico havia dito-lhe isso na necropsia), e quando seu bebê de louros cabelos nasceu, algo nela disse que a pequena podia substituir sua querida Lúcia.

Porém, nem tudo correu como o desejado para aquela pequena, que mal teve a devida atenção. Logo, vieram outros e outros, e Esmeralda deixou de ser a caçula. Parecia que a vida da senhora Dias era eternamente ser violentada sem pudor algum e fisicamente por seu marido Guilty. _El temido_ Guilty.

Não era apenas sua esposa o alvo. Seus filhos também, a qualquer desagrado. Não foram poucos os filhos que apanharam até urinarem em suas calças, até ficarem com o olho totalmente inchado, ou no caso de seu irmão menor Hector, até quebrar um braço. E o que irritava a pobre senhora Dias era que ela dependia _del temido_ para sobreviver. Não viera de família rica, ela conseguia, aliás, ser ainda mais miserável. Casar com Guilty foi praticamente encontrar uma mina de ouro.

Esmeralda foi crescendo e aprendendo isso com o tempo. Tinha os cabelos loiros da mãe e o queixo do pai. Sua mãe dizia que seus olhos eram da mesma cor dos de sua avó. Aliás, ela dizia que seu temperamento latino também era herança da mãe de sua mãe. As duas, apesar de toda a dor, tentavam rir, e mesmo na maioria das vezes não conseguindo, de vez em quando, arrancavam um riso da outra.

Nunca foi uma, nem duas. Raras eram as vezes em que a garota não presenciava o pai voltar tarde e podre de bêbado. Às vezes, ele até trazia outras mulheres com ele, e era como se sua esposa sequer existisse. A senhora Dias chorava baixinho em algum canto esquecido, e Esmeralda tencionava socar _el temido_ até não ter mais forças. Mas era sempre o contrário, e seus hematomas lembravam-na sempre disto.

Parecia que sua vida seria fadada a ver irmãos morrerem ou sua mãe sendo espancada. Entretanto, as coisas viraram do avesso.

Numa abafada tarde de Novembro, o pai chegou em casa de repente. Junto dele, havia outro homem, tão mal encarado quanto o parente. Os dois cheiravam à bebida e suor (dois cheiros que Esmeralda simplesmente repudiava com toda a força de sua existência) e falavam coisas estranhas com sorrisos tortos.

Ela teve medo daquilo. Não soube porquê, mas teve medo daquilo. A maioria dos seus irmãos estava na rua, e ela sempre era escalada para a limpeza da casa. Os mais velhos sumiam de casa cedo, e muitos dos primogênitos já não moravam mais ali. Viravam qualquer coisa, tudo para não permanecerem ali.

-"Mas e então? Quanto é?"

-"O preço é bom, e se for _carne nueva_, o preço fica ainda melhor." – o homem estranho e moreno parecia ainda mais assustador que seu pai quando disse aquilo.

-"Não tenho dúvidas que é. A putinha é boa." – seu pai bebericou no gargalo mais do líquido que descansava naquela garrafa que segurava na sua mão.

-"E antes que tente, nem adianta tentar barganhar comigo, Guilty." – ele bebeu um pouco mais. –"O Rivera só dá esse valor fixo e pronto. Se for _carne nueva_, até dá um bônus, mas não é muita coisa."

-"_No te preocupes_." – a voz de Guilty era entrecortada por longas tragadas e o som da bebida descendo por sua garganta. –"Quando precisar, tem mais de onde veio."

-"Se é assim... A venda tá feita?"

-"Desde o começo."

Os dois homens começaram a rir escandalosamente, como se tivessem ganhado na loteria. Esmeralda suspirou, e no íntimo de seu ser, chegou a sentir inveja. Eles riam animadamente, e ela estava ali, silenciosa, umedecendo o pano que colocara sobre o inchado na cabeça de sua mãe.

Ainda lembrava-se que, na noite anterior, houvera uma discussão ferrenha entre ambos, que culminou em violência pura. Foi necessário muito empenho dela e dos pequenos. Imploraram tão fervorosamente quanto os pais brigavam para que Guilty parasse com aquilo. E quando ela foi chutada no estômago, e ele por fim deixou a casa, mesmo com dor, a alegria foi bem maior.

Eram estas pequenas vitórias que a alegravam. Não a ponto de fazer brotar um sorriso em seu rosto, mas eram, ainda sim, alegrias.

-"Ô, Esmeralda! Vem cá, _chica_ imprestável!"

A garota estremeceu quando seu pai gritou-lhe aquilo. Chegou a quase deixar cair o pano, indevidamente, no travesseiro, mas agilmente colocou-o na testa arroxeada da progenitora e deixou o recinto com pressa. Tudo o que menos queria era mais complicação com seu pai por não atender seu chamado.

-"Pois não, pai?" – perguntou docilmente, forçando um sorrisinho para o visitante, quando chegou perto da mesa.

-"Esse aqui é o Jango." – ele indicou o companheiro de cheiro de cachaça com a garrafa da mesma, e seu rosto era amargo. –"Cumprimenta."

-"Boa tarde, _señor_ Jango."

-"Oi, _niña_. Como se chama?" – o visitante, a despeito de sua aparência horrível, tinha um sorriso cordial.

-"Esmeralda, _señor_."

-"Bonito nome o seu, sabia?"

-"Obrigada."

Toda aquela situação, em sua cabeça de criança, parecia surreal demais. Ela sabia que aquela pessoa oferecia-lhe risco total e que, de alguma forma, iria fazer-lhe algum tipo de mal. Não sabia o que, mas sabia que seria ele. Não ia ser seu pai. Apesar dos olhos cheios de malícia e ódio, Esmeralda sentia que seu pai só ia impulsionar. Não ia mais tocar nela.

E sendo assim, ela não sabia se chorava ou ria. Se abraçava ou temia o tal _señor_ Jango por ele livrá-la da incômoda sensação de ser constantemente perseguida pelo medo de uma nova agressão daquele homem corpulento e moreno, com seus tão assustadores olhos castanhos.

-"Essa aí é a putinha. Dê uma olhada e vê se é do seu agrado."

O homem de tez morena parou de olhar para Guilty ou para a janela do pequeno casebre, e concentrou-se na menina. Uma corrente elétrica serpenteou seu corpinho pálido, e a pequena nunca soube dizer se o que veio a seguir foi um frio na barriga ou uma ânsia de vômito.

Seus olhos perscrutavam cada pedaço do corpo dela. De cima a baixo. Pés, joelhos, coxas, ventre, barriga, peito, braços, ombros, pescoço e por fim, seu rosto. Nada passou despercebido diante daqueles olhos rápidos e tão acostumados. Ele esboçou um brilho no olhar e um pequeno e quase imperceptível risinho que beirava o irônico e o satisfeito. Um riso que, mais uma vez, despertou alerta nela.

-"_Mira, que guapa_! Guilty, é uma linda filha a sua!" – ele riu, bebendo como seu anfitrião de sua própria garrafa de bebida.

-"Um pouco velha demais para a idade geral, mas acho que pode ser de valia."

-"E vai... Uma menininha bonitinha assim a gente perdoa. O Rivera vai adorar ver isso, pode apostar!" – comemorava Jango.

-"Eu disse que não ia se arrepender. Pelo menos nisso, a desgraçada da minha esposa dá uma dentro, né?" – riu. E Jango acompanhou-o no riso. E aquilo irritou profundamente a pequena, mas nada pôde fazer, senão permanecer com aquele rosto alerta e seus pés trêmulos.

-"Não podia esperar melhor! Eu aceito."

Dizendo isso, ele ergue-se da cadeira e olha diretamente aquele homem. Ri tortamente outra vez, e remexe em seus bolsos da calça jeans surrada e cheirando a terra e suor. De um dos bolsos da frente, tira um maço de coisas que Esmeralda identificou prontamente como dinheiro.

Seus olhos verdes baixaram ao chão, e ela engoliu em seco. Ouviu o som de mãos tocando aquele maço, e sua mente formulou a certa teoria de que seu pai quem havia pego-o agora. Quando teve coragem de erguer o olhar, viu-se certa: Guilty contava animadamente quanto havia ganho, enquanto Jango ajeitava suas roupas.

-"É isso? Sem mais nenhuma burocracia?"

-"Absolutamente nada. Seja feliz com seu dinheiro, Guilty _el temido_."

-"Vou sentir falta de você. Apareça outro dia por aqui, como eu disse, sempre há um oásis em tempos de seca." – riu com sarcasmo.

-"Você e suas piadas..." – o outro permitiu-se rir também.

Esmeralda continuava olhando-os, um pouco apreensiva. Queria murmurar uma pergunta acerca seu destino, o destino daquele dinheiro ou o que os olhares incessantes em sua direção tinham a ver com o mesmo. Mas também temia a resposta. Sentia, no fundo de seu coração, que se ouvisse a resposta para aquelas perguntas, ia decepcionar-se, chorar muito, ou quem sabe coisa pior. Respirou fundo e procurou acalmar-se.

-"O que tá olhando, _chica_ cretina?!" – Guilty fuzilou-a com seus olhos ferozes.

-"N... Nada, pai... Nada..." – imediatamente ela baixou-os outra vez.

-"Esmeralda, minha _niña_. Erga seus olhos, quero olhá-la mais uma vez." – a voz de Jango ecoou em seus ouvidos, preenchendo-os, fazendo-a esquecer do assustador silêncio que sempre criava-se quando seu pai mandava-a calar-se ou dignava-lhe alguma palavra (que sempre eram duras).

A garota ergueu-os e o que viu nos olhos escuros do homem não foi reconfortante. Ela diria até que foi perturbador. Não viu mais a gentileza e nem o sorriso. Viu apenas um rosto indiferente, analisador, que parecia fazer aquilo milhares de vezes. Não parecia mais vê-la como uma pessoa.

-"_Señor_...?" – perguntou-se, assustada.

-"Guilty, eu vou indo. A garotinha dos olhos verdes vem comigo."

-"Pode ir. Te pago eu uma bebida na próxima." – o pai dela estava ocupado demais e compenetrado demais contando o dinheiro que recebera, com um indisfarçável sorriso de alívio no rosto.

-"Pa... Pai... O que você..."

-"Vamos, niña, não se debata." – Jango pedia com calma, puxando-a pelo braço.

A força do puxão daquele homem fez Esmeralda ser arremessada para frente, numa caminhada sem tréguas. As pernas dele eram compridas, e ela não era tão alta assim, apesar da idade, e precisava dar passadas largas para acompanhá-lo. Sentia que ele ia partir seu braço em dois, o apertão era forte demais.

-"Pa... Pai...! Pai, o que está fazendo...?" – ela implorava, e lágrimas começavam a pular-lhes dos olhos. –"Mãe...! Mamãe!"

Toda a impressão que ela teve antes, daquele sorriso cordial, foi-se embora. Ficou só a imagem do riso impessoal e daqueles passos que dava sem parar, caminhando para fora, deixando a casa, ignorando os protestos e lágrimas dela. Todo e qualquer esforço que ela empreendia em livrar-se daquelas mãos era facilmente anulado pela força calma que ele aplicava.

-"_Mujer_! Veja isso!" – ouvia a voz do pai ao longe. –"Esmeralda finalmente foi útil em alguma coisa!"

Os dois caminharam por menos de cinco minutos, e chegaram na frente de uma casa velha e caindo aos pedaços. Quase todas as casas daquela região eram assim, refletindo o caráter de seus moradores, totalmente acabadas e jogadas ao que lhes vier, seja isto bom o u ruim, mas aquela, ela conhecia, era abandonada, e assim, ainda mais largada às traças ou ao destino que a levasse.

Havia um furgão na frente daquela casa. Tinha janelas escuras, ela não conseguia ver o que havia dentro dele. Mas ele estava ligado, e havia um cotovelo masculino no lugar do motorista. Isto a fez ver que havia alguém esperando Jango lá dentro. E, pela aparência daquele braço, parecia ser um homem repulsivo.

-"Esmeralda, minha _niña_, vamos conhecer o _señor_ Rivera?"

-"Não... Por favor, deixe-me voltar...!" – implorava a pequena, com as lágrimas maculando-lhe o frágil rosto. –"Quero minha mãe... Me deixe voltar, _señor_..."

-"Não me desagrade, _niña_. Entre no carro e não discuta comigo." – a voz dele era indubitavelmente calma. –"Agora, entre no carro."

Dizendo isso, ele abriu a traseira do furgão, e deixou seu conteúdo ser mostrado. O que preenchia aquilo eram várias e várias meninas, e até alguns meninos. Todos pareciam até mais novos que ela, e alguns eram muito baixinhos. Todos tinham estampados em seus rostinhos sujos e redondos o medo, o receio, e até uma certa raiva. Assim como ela.

Será que Jango também negociou com seus pais? Será que segurou-lhes o braço como fez com ela, e calmamente arrastou-lhes até ali? Aquelas crianças choravam baixinho, assim como ela, e quando Esmeralda viu-as, sua alma soube então que não tinha mais jeito. Estava perdida, como eles.

-"_Date prisa_, menina! Entre!"

-"Sim..." – foi tudo que seu ânimo permitiu que ela dissesse.

Esmeralda entrou no furgão e, atrás de si, ouviu a porta ser rudemente fechada. Alguns passos, e em seguida, viu o homem de pele morena entrar pela porta da frente e sentar-se no banco do lado do motorista. Eles trocaram algumas palavras e riram, e ao término da risada, o motorista (que tinha a face nojenta que Esmeralda imaginou que tivesse) lhe ofereceu um cigarro, prontamente aceitado pelo companheiro.

-"Senta, menina." – uma vozinha murmurou-lhe, acordando-lhe daqueles pensamentos e conjeturas tão desagradáveis.

-"É mesmo. Senta, ou eles vão se zangar." – outra voz, desta vez de um menininho, reforçou aquele aviso.

-"Sim. Desculpa..."

Com o olhar baixo, puxando o vestido rosado e velho da terra batida de seu antigo lar nervosamente o quanto conseguisse, ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto sentava-se, espremendo-se no meio daqueles pequeninos.

Aos seus treze, quase quatorze anos, a vida de Esmeralda pareceu-lhe mais negra do que nunca.

**Continua...**


	2. Dedilhando Sonhos

**Nota básica:** Alguém vê Naruto? Se vê, pule esta parte. O título é um ditado clássico dito pelo nosso querido Pakkun no ano do Cachorro. É, aliás, um ditado bem popular no Japão. Pra quem não viu, entretanto, fica complicado. Então, como uma boa menina (tosse), eu explico. "_Buta ni shinjyu_" significa, em poucas palavras, "_Pérolas para o porco_". Ok, e qual é o significado disso, escritora cretina? Basicamente, significa que até mesmo as coisas mais preciosas não significam nada à quem não entende seu valor ou que não podemos transformar um porco em pérolas (isso tá na cara o que significa, né?). Especialmente esta segunda resume bem o espírito desta história.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Buta ni Shinjyu**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 1: **_**Dedilhando Sonhos**_.

Diz a Biologia que o impulso instintivo de procriar está cravado lá no fundo de nossos genes.

A Psicologia diz que o sexo recria no corpo muitas das sensações que os bebês sentiam no ventre materno e, por isso, busca-se a tal semelhança.

A Medicina diz que o corpo contrai e relaxa, o cérebro libera diversas substâncias, o corpo treme cheio de adrenalina, os vasos se dilatam e o corpo sua.

Quando ele pensava nisso, vinha-lhe à mente que "se isso não fosse tão bom, provavelmente a humanidade já teria extinguido-se há tempos". Consigo próprio não era diferente. Não que fosse apaixonado. Longe disso. Há muito tempo não sabia mais o que era ser 'apaixonado' por algo ou alguém.

Se pensava em tudo isso antes mesmo de abrir os olhos, quem dirá o que pensar quando acordar. O corpo ainda estava morno dos lençóis e a consciência ainda pairava em qualquer lugar, deliciada.

-"Ei, bom dia." – foi o que ouviu enquanto espreguiçava-se.

Assim, sua consciência posicionou-se devidamente onde devia estar, parando de flutuar em mundos de sonho. Ele estralou o pescoço e, por consideração pela noite proporcionada, virou-se e sorriu para a pessoa que dividia a imensa cama king size com ele. Aquela garota dos longos cabelos ruivos.

-"Bom dia." – respondeu.

Ao término de sua frase, imediatamente ergueu-se da cama e bocejou, sentado no canto da mesma. Só então lembrou-se que estava seminu. Tudo bem, dividiu a noite com aquela garota, ela por certo não veria maiores problemas naquela visão.

Só lamentava que as doses adicionais de bebida tivessem turvado parte de suas lembranças acerca toda aquela noite. Mas recordava-se que estava 'meio que saindo' há algum tempo com a ruiva Matsubara da empresa filiada à sua. Apenas havia confirmado de vez sua teoria: não havia nenhuma noite de sexo interessante em sua vida. Nem as mulheres com quem compartilhara tais momentos.

-"Hoje preciso chegar mais cedo. Não se importa de eu me apressar, sim?"

-"Não muito. Também tenho muito trabalho hoje." – Matsubara jogou-se na cama outra vez, encoberta pelos lençóis brancos e emoldurada com um sorriso tranqüilo.

-"Que mulher fria, é você." – ele riu irônico.

Sua voz, tal qual sua silhueta, sumiram por detrás da porta do banheiro da suíte. Lá, o empresário permitiu-se respirar em paz e colocar a cabeça em ordem. Haveria, hoje, de ter um dia importante e decisões ainda mais importantes. Mas não podia apenas perder-se em pensamentos ou iria atrasar-se.

Não tinha exatamente pressa. Era mais uma agonia muda. Um pedido desesperado para sair dali, daquele ambiente amornado, do alcance daquele olhar lânguido de mulher. Pensando assim, era até ridículo sentir isso. Mas não podia evitar de pensar que talvez fosse isso que não permitia-o ter alguém 'importante'.

-"_Pensar assim até me faz ter inveja do Shun..._"

Imediatamente, censurou os pensamentos. Invejar o irmão não é exatamente um ato saudável. Que culpa tinha o caçula se achou a mulher de sua vida e ia casar-se amanhã? Pensando assim, sentia-se até feliz pelo irmão. Ele sempre foi bondoso e nunca pediu nada de ninguém.

O amor haveria de recompensá-lo agora. E ele sabia que uma mulher centrada e gentil como June era tudo que seu irmão Shun precisava. Aqueles ímpetos altruístas e aquela bondade excessiva... June haveria de curar aquela personalidade onde os pais nunca conseguiram 'plantar' nada.

Durante o banho, ele pensava em suas reuniões, em seus negócios e tentava prever o que aquela manhã iria trazer-lhe. Entretanto, nada veio-lhe de conclusivo, e então resignou-se à esperar o melhor.

E logo, veio o oposto: o pior. As lembranças. Obviamente, você pode fugir de tudo, menos das lembranças. Hora ou outra, dia ou mais dia, elas sempre acham-no. E quanto mais se foge, mais terríveis elas se tornam. Ainda lembrava da infância onde foi, assim como o irmão, mimado bastante pelo dinheiro dos Amamiya.

Antes de Shun, as coisas, apesar de parecerem bonitas, já eram ruins. À medida que o caçula foi crescendo, as expectativas curvaram-se e agarraram-se ainda mais no primogênito, até que ele sufocou.

-"E cá está você." – a mesma voz que outrora despertou-o, fez o mesmo agora.

-"É você, Matsubara?" – o homem desligava o chuveiro, e já ia pegar a toalha. – "Que susto me deu."

-"Por que está desligando o chuveiro, Amamiya?" – sua voz era provocante e rouca. Obviamente, o empresário passou a adivinhar o que se seguiria naquela manhã.

-"Bem... Estou me secando?"

-"Ligue-o, Amamiya."

O empresário ouviu alguns sons abafados, e acima de todos, havia o som dos passos certos da jovem colega. E ele permitiu-se rir. Tão previsível aquilo tudo. Parecia até uma cena de um filme de romance ridículo. Excluindo-se, é claro, a parte de serem um casal babão e apaixonado.

-"Por que eu deveria?" – ele instigou-a, já tocando na porta do box.

-"Porque... Como vou te acompanhar no banho, então?" – Matsubara revelou-se apenas coberta pela toalha que jazia do lado de fora do box, ao lado do mesmo. E seus olhos faiscavam de malícia e luxúria.

Agora ele lembrava. Eram os olhos com que ela lhe presenteara o olhar quando saíram daquele restaurante, onde haviam jantado.

-"Já que insiste..."

Ikki Amamiya permitiu-se prolongar seu banho por alguns momentos.

**---------- # I # ----------**

O sol já estava alto no céu japonês, emoldurado pelo delicado canto dos pássaros. Tudo isso seria o ideal, mas o que ela ouvia sempre eram vozes desanimadas, reclamando de tudo, e quando deixava aquele ambiente de quentura asquerosa, encontrava uma cidade movimentada, pessoas amontoando-se e o som irritante de carros, de desordem, de sociedade.

A grande parte dos olhares voltavam-se para ela. Ser estrangeira numa terra quase homogênea era definitivamente irritante. Cogitou diversas vezes pintar o cabelo, colocar lentes, fundir-se àquele ambiente... Mas, sempre quando chegava munida de coragem, via o preço desumano, e resignava-se aos fios louros que nenhum japonês jamais teria e que era alvo de olhares.

Ela sempre levava outra roupa quando seu serviço finalmente acabava. Se já não bastasse seu físico naturalmente destacado, suas roupas causariam choque se fossem vistas por um povo tão recatado.

-"_O problema todo são essas botas... Só quero chegar em casa e livrar-me delas._"

As botas em questão eram de salto alto e fino, brancas. Foi um presente de Ramírez, sua colega de quarto, e uma das únicas que possuía. Seu dinheiro, ao contrário de muitas colegas, que gastavam em futilidades ou diversões, era metodicamente contado para todo o mês, nos mais pequeninos gastos.

Foram quarenta e cinco minutos de um sentimento sem nome. Era isto que ela sentia sempre que fazia aquele trajeto, tanto na ida quanto na volta. Um conformismo, ela tinha a vaga consciência. Misturado, quem sabe, ao vazio que era sua alma. Ela mal percebia quando finalmente chegava em casa.

O quarto que dividia com Ramírez era de um pequeno kitnet. A amiga quase nunca encontrava-se em casa, uma vez que era uma 'particular' de um homem de muitas posses, que mimava-a além da conta. Muitos desses presentes, os quais ela não gostava, dava para ela, Esmeralda.

-"Ele é um idiota, já cansei de explicar que detesto rubis. Pode ficar com isso, Esmeralda!" – resmungava ela nestas horas, olhando-se no espelho e experimentando seus presentes com um rosto de puro tédio.

Ficava feliz que Azucena encontrara seu caminho. Antigamente, quando eram pequenas, ela era uma menininha insegura e chorosa que vivia chorando copiosamente e buscando proteção no colo da '_onee-chan Esmeralda_' (essa foi a primeira palavra japonesa que ela aprendeu). Agora, virou uma mulher segura de si, que galgou seu caminho e encontrou um homem rico que tratava-a com decência e levava-a comer nos mais caros restaurantes e dormir nos mais luxuosos hotéis.

Quanto à ela, permanecia naquela vida que sempre teve. Agüentando diversos clientes pela noite, até o sol raiar. Ele a salvava. O sol indicava o fim de seu turno. A hora em que ela recolhia-se à sua caverna e esperava o anoitecer e a tortura infinita.

Abriu a porta com clara dificuldade (o sono impedia-lhe de ver a chave no buraco com facilidade), e quando entrou, sentiu o cheiro de lixo acumulado. Às vezes, como ontem, chegava tão cansada que sequer levava o lixo pra fora ou limpava a cozinha. E Azucena mal ficava em casa, então a limpeza da mesma era dever de Esmeralda.

Sentiu ânsia com aquilo, quis tomar uma atitude e sair correndo, gritar por socorro, que alguém viesse ao seu encontro e a levasse à uma casa cheirando à Pinho, como era o cheiro daquelas casas de solteiros limpadas pela parte da tarde por alguma empregada na qual ela às vezes parava.

-"Vou dormir só um pouco... Depois levo o lixo, juro." – suspirou para si.

A síndica iria reclamar se ela não fizesse isso em breve. Ela era uma velha senhora bastante rígida e intrometida, e já havia discutido uma vez com Azucena pelos péssimos hábitos de higiene com a casa. Esmeralda apaziguou a situação e prometeu ajudar a tomar conta da amiga espanhola e da casa. A velha síndica Tsubokura frisou que aquele era um contrato importantíssimo e a fez jurar diversas vezes.

Um indescritível alívio tomou-lhe o corpo quando viu-se livre daquelas botas incômodas. Não entendia como alguns homens tinham tara por cintas-liga e botas altas como aquelas (obviamente, Jango ordenou que aqueles fossem acessórios indispensáveis às suas 'funcionárias'). Mulheres torturavam-se muito em nome da beleza, mas pelo menos, alguns homens ficavam abobalhados com sua beleza e lhe davam um bônus, e até alguns convites).

Jogou-se na cama, e logo permitiu-se fechar os olhos. Não gostava muito de dormir, pois sempre quando fechava os mesmos, teimava em lembrar-se de sua mãe e irmãos. E pegava-se pensando se ainda viviam, como estavam de saúde, se tinha mais irmãos (isso era certo) e como seriam eles.

Será que mais alguma irmã sua estava nesta vida miserável na qual Guilty, seu próprio pai, jogara-a? Esperava que não. Aquela vida não podia ser desejada nem à um inimigo. Era horrível.

Uma música calma agitou a cabeça de Esmeralda. Era o toque de seu celular.

-"Ah... Que preguiça de pegar isso..." – tateou a mão dentro da bolsa que largara no chão, e procurou languidamente pelo celular. Achou-o e nervosamente, quando viu de quem era o número, atendeu. – "_Señor _Jango?"

-"_Até que enfim atendeu, chica!_" – a voz masculina era igualmente impaciente, para pior. – "_Soube da última?_"

-"_Señor_ Jango?"

-"_Prepare-se e arrume-se bem bonita. Hoje você foi contratada para animar uma festa de despedida de solteiro. Entendeste?_"

Esmeralda permaneceu jogada na cama, absorvendo aquela mensagem jogada em seu rosto por aquela voz repulsiva, de olhar apagado. Em sua cabeça, milhares de imagens rodavam simultaneamente, formavam um redemoinho que cuspia situações aleatoriamente, tornando o processo um tormento sem fim. Toda sua vida, naquele momento, pareceu resumir-se naquela palavra: tormento.

-"_Si, señor_. Compreendi perfeitamente." – sua voz era um sussurro na agitada manhã. Um débil sussurro.

-"_Meu conhecido providenciará as vestes adequadas à ocasião._" – a voz do homem, destarte o tom de quem havia bebido por toda a noite, era animada. E ela compreendia. Eventos assim sempre rendiam muito dinheiro à ele. –"_Você vai com as meninas do Nyan-Nyan, entendeste?_"

-"_Si, señor_ Jango. Perfeitamente."

-"_Agora vá dormir e melhore a cara. Você será minha estrela, quero-a muito bonita para esta ocasião!_" – bradou por fim, e desligou na cara dela.

A jovem dos fios dourados ficou encarando o celular que dizia 'chamada finalizada' e indicava a duração. Menos de um minuto. Como sempre eram as ligações de seu senhor Jango. Suspirou e sentiu algo entalado na garganta. Quem sabe, uma frase para rebater aquela afirmação.

Mas ele desligou o telefone. Ela só podia sussurrar aquilo para si, para o 'Jango' da chamada finalizada que nunca ia ouvi-la.

-"Vai à merda, _hijo de puta_."

**---------- # I # ----------**

-"Ikki! Não esquece da festa hoje, hein?"

A concentração já é alguma coisa complicada de achar-se quando o dia parece cheio de macacos e predadores prontos a pularem em cima de sua porta e chamá-lo até para pedir dicas de que cor de cueca usar (talvez isso fosse exagero, mas só faltava isso mesmo). E apenas tende a ser mais rara quando uma voz irritantemente familiar o faz lembrar de um compromisso infame.

-"Ogawara." – a voz do japonês de olhos prostrados em seus papéis era repleta de um sentimento contido.

-"Pois não, 'senhor' Ikki?" – por outro lado, a voz do funcionário era jovial como sua aparência, e carregada de sarcasmo.

-"Caso você realmente tenha vindo aqui para confirmar que tem um cérebro de peixe, eu tenho uma agenda e, apesar de tudo, confirmei minha presença." – finalizou o diálogo com um suspiro.

Seiya fechou a porta e permitiu-se entrar no escritório do 'poderoso chefão'.

-"Que carranca! E essa agressão gratuita logo cedo desse jeito! A Matsubara não anda desempenhando sua função?!" – riu.

Até ali, Ikki tratou Seiya Ogawara como um verme à quem não deve dar muita atenção, ou simplesmente aquele tipo de funcionário que implora aos pés de seu senhor por uma vaga (ah, se ele fosse o chefe...). Entretanto, todas essas conjecturas sumiram quando ouviu a palavra mágica. E sua impecável discrição pareceu esmigalhar-se bem diante de seus olhos.

-"Você... Como você...?!" – sequer conseguia finalizar sua frase. Por um momento, teve a impressão de ver-se pálido e incrédulo.

-"Cêis andam saindo muito. Eu achei que já tinham feito isso a mais tempo. Mas, pela sua cara, você saiu da casa dela hoje, né?" – e aquele sorriso irritante e malicioso do funcionário Ogawara apenas cresceu em uma PG infinita.

-"Seu pequeno macaco infame... Quando eu pôr minhas mãos em você..." – esmiuçou entredentes o exemplar Amamiya.

-"Você precisa apanhar o Shun! Senão, ele não vai comparecer à festa que é dele de direito!" – mudou drasticamente de assunto, afinal, Seiya nunca esqueceu dos tempos de adolescência, em que as leis trabalhistas não defendiam sua cabeça dos croques potentes de Ikki.

-"Não me diga o que fazer!"

-"Ikki, você viu o..."

Shiryu Suiyama era um funcionário exemplar, tal qual Ikki. Exímia destreza, horários impecáveis e comportamento exemplar. Foi até perdoado o fato de ter aquelas madeixas negras e longas por conta de sua conduta gloriosa. Apenas tinha um problema: chegar nas horas mais impróprias (para Ikki).

-"Opa! Fala aí, Shiryu, bom dia!"

-"Você está aí, Seiya. O Tatsumiya está procurando sua carcaça e os relatórios." – ele falou, apontando ameaçadoramente o dedo longo para o amigo.

-"Suiyama! O que está fazendo aqui?" – a voz dele já era um pedido indireto de paz por sua alma. Tinha pena de si mesmo quando eles se uniam. Por isso, tinha pena de si mesmo por antecipação por aquela noite.

-"Desculpe, Ikki, prometo que só vim pegar o Seiya e já estou de saída."

-"Shiryu, eu vim lembrar o Ikki que temos aquela nossa festinha hoje!" – Seiya sorriu animado, esfregando as mãos. – "Eu providenciei tudo, garanto que vai ser uma festa de arromba!"

-"Tudo que venha de sua mente doentia me causa pavor, mas eu já disse que vou, Seiya." – Suiyama repetiu aquilo pela enésima vez na semana.

Depois daquilo, o que se seguiu foram horas de pura tortura. Agüentar a naturalmente árdua rotina de trabalho era maçante, e tornava-se infinitamente pior com as pitadas de Seiya Ogawara relembrando-lhe de pegar Shun e ir ao endereço combinado. Maldito Seiya e suas manias! Se fosse por ele, ia ficar em casa, relaxar e, quem sabe, adiantar os relatórios e a papelada.

A sua sorte e o que tornou seu serviço muito menos cansativo é que Shun Amamiya, mesmo em seus muitos anos, era inocente o suficiente a ponto de não notar que uma festa um dia antes do seu casamento só podia ser uma despedida de solteiro. Por isso, ele fora acompanhar o primogênito sem pestanejar, feliz por ter sido convidado pelo irmão que tão pouco aventurava-se no mundo exterior para fazer alguma coisa.

-"E então, Ikki? Como é esse lugar-surpresa?" – Shun parecia animadíssimo.

-"Bem, meu irmão... É uma surpresa, não é? Não tem a menor graça se eu contar como ele é." – bela desculpa para quem sequer sabe como será a aparência do Inferno.

-"Você está certo." – riu, permitindo-se saborear a música que passava no rádio naquele instante. Uma balada romântica e ridícula, daquelas que falavam melosamente de amor e que Ikki odiava.

O endereço que Seiya lhe dera apontou para uma casa. Possivelmente, era uma casa de algum amigo fanfarrão do mesmo que cedeu-lhe para a 'ocasião especial'. Pensar assim aumentava a sensação de estar cometendo um pecado, porque sabia que Shun iria odiar aquilo. Fiel demais, June podia alegrar-se por isso.

-"Chegamos, Shun." – ele anunciou, desligando, com alívio, o rádio.

-"Mas é aqui? Nesta casa?" – o caçula parecia surpreso. – "De quem é?"

-"Boa pergunta." – Ikki permitiu-se resmungar, jogando o casaco sobre o ombro. – "Entretanto, não custa nada entrar, não é?"

-"Certo, vamos lá."

Amamiya respirava descompassado. Sentia todo o nervosismo pelo irmão. Será que a casa estaria vazia e as benditas mulheres chegariam depois? Ou a casa estaria cheia de homens e tudo transformaria-se, no final, numa grande orgia de bêbados? Por Deus, só de pensar nisso, queria arrastar seu irmão para longe, dar meia volta para qualquer outro lugar e pôr um ponto final nisso tudo.

Mas o alívio de riscar aquele compromisso infame da lista já era um consolo imenso para o coração de Ikki. Ele podia esperar tudo daquele amigo de cabelos castanhos e eterna alma de estudante de república. Ficou na frente de Shun, por precaução, caso fossem atacados por homens loucos ou mulheres atiradas.

-"Vou abrir a porta, Shun..." – pousou a mão no trinco da porta.

-"Irmão, você está mais nervoso que eu!" – o caçula riu do rosto contraído e altamente desconfiado do irmão mais velho.

Sem ter o que responder para tamanha verdade, Ikki Amamiya disse 'seja o que Deus quiser' para si e abriu a porta. Foi recebido por um ar que cheirava a álcool e perfume, e logo, luzes acenderam-se e um amontoado de pessoas saltaram para a porta. Shun assustou-se quando ele e seu irmão foram alvos de uma chuva de confetes.

-"Shun Amamiya, parabéns!" – gritaram as damas presentes.

O 'dono da festa', em questão, estava prestes a ter um colapso nervoso. Nunca soube explicar se foi do susto dos confetes ou pelo susto de ver mulheres curvilíneas e jovens vestidas de todas as fantasias pervertidas possíveis. Policiais, enfermeiras, gatinhas, maids... Uma coleção de sonhos infames que ele só via, totalmente envergonhado, quando tinha 18 anos, nas sessões perversas de uma locadora.

Seu irmão estava como ele. Estático. Imaginou alguma coisa assim da mente obscura de Seiya, mas aquela recepção foi demais para o pobre Shun.

-"Shun, meu camarada!" – o criminoso apresentou-se, com um chapéu de cowboy e um sorriso bobo no rosto. – "Bem-vindo ao Paraíso!"

-"Ikki, ainda tem bebida. Eu sugiro que venha correndo. Seiya não quis esperar pra dividir irmamente." – Hyoga, o último integrante daquele quinteto inseparável, também aproximou-se dos recém-chegados.

-"Você não vai me bater, né Ikki...?"

Seiya parou ao ver a expressão de Amamiya. Já não era mais de surpresa ou raio que o parta. Suas orbes azuis fixavam-se em alguém. Quando seguiu seus olhos, para ver o que ele tanto admirava, deparou-se com uma figura loira que, juntamente com uma outra jovem, permaneciam ajeitando algumas coisas na sala.

-"Terra pra Ikki, alô?!"

**Continua...**


	3. Unidade

**Nota básica:** "_Buta ni shinjyu_" significa, em poucas palavras, "_Pérolas para o porco_". Ok, e qual é o significado disso? Basicamente, significa que até mesmo as coisas mais preciosas não significam nada à quem não entende seu valor ou que **não** podemos transformar um porco em pérolas (isso tá na cara o que significa, né?). Especialmente esta segunda resume o espírito desta história.

**Disclaimers:** "_Saint Seiya_" não pertence à mim, porque se me pertencesse, eu certamente não estaria aqui, e sim, estaria indo receber meu Prêmio Nobel. De qualquer forma, ele pertence à Masami Kurumada, (in)felizmente, e aos devidos licenciados, onde, (in)felizmente novamente, não estou incluída.

**Buta ni Shinjyu**  
_Petit Ange_

**Capítulo 2: **_**Unidade**_.

Os pássaros entoavam melodias doces, mas elas pareciam unhas riscando um quadro-negro com aquela cabeça latejando. Abriu um olho, sonolento, vendo-se deitado na cama. Como havia parado ali, ele não sabia.

Por alguma razão que ele queria sinceramente desconhecer, pouco lembrava-se da noite anterior.

Imagens esparsas formavam-se quando ele tentou relembrar algo. Tudo que apareciam eram borrões com as formas de algumas bebidas, risos misturados, um ambiente quente, mas não aquele calor de fora...

Definitivamente, ele conhecia o calor da malícia. Eva e Adão circundados pela Serpente. O pecado da sensualidade à pleno vapor.

Por Deus, seria a última vez que beberia tanto assim a mando de Seiya (ou de qualquer um). Desde seu primeiro porre, quando era um adolescente inexperiente, não tinha tanta dor de cabeça numa manhã.

Tateou a cama, a cabeça doendo demais para virar. Ninguém do seu lado. Graças a Deus que não trouxe ninguém de quem certamente não saberia sequer o nome.

Bem, na verdade, não era assim... Lembrava-se de algumas coisas.

Do rosto de Shun, que não sabia se enfiava arsênico na bebida ou jogava-se da janela de uma vez. Foi divertido, teve de admitir. E mais do que o rosto de Shun, lembrou-se do rosto daquela... Aquela parecida com seu irmão.

Bonitinha com aquela roupa. Por que ele olhou pro seu rosto mesmo...?

-"Minha nossa, como é que vou pro trabalho desse jeito?" – perguntou-se, um tanto receoso de um bom banho não melhorar a sua possível cara de ressaca.

**---------- # II # ----------**

-"Ikki, a-di-vi-nha?!"

-"Suma daqui ou eu te lanço até o sol."

Um diálogo normal para um dia ainda mais normal. Se não fosse o fato de Ikki estar mais irritadiço que o normal, é claro.

-"Nossa, que ingratidão!"

-"Ingratidão? Agradeça por eu não poder arrancar seus olhos agora." – e dignou-se a erguer os olhos para Seiya. – "Você não tem que trabalhar?!"

-"Eu tô comendo a chefe."

Amamiya encarou-o entre a descrença e a surpresa, parando por um ínfimo momento que durou a absorção da frase de escrever.

-"Ahá!" – o funcionário começou a rir. – "Diz aí, acreditou nisso, né?! Eu tenho chances com a mal-comida, então!"

-"Você é um ser lamentável..." – suspirou, cansado.

-"Ah é, não foi isso que vim fazer aqui!" – Ogawara exaltou-se, como se uma luz tivesse iluminado por providência divina a mente dele.

-"Não veio me atazanar? Então, veio fazer o que? Me atazanar duplamente?"

-"Sinto o rancor vindo das suas palavras, Ikki." – ele riu mais um pouco, sentando-se na mesa. – "Nada comparado àquele Ikki de ontem..."

Pela primeira vez no dia, o outro engasgou.

Era isso que temia. Não lembrava muito bem o que havia feito, e nesse quesito, Seiya tinha poder sobre ele. Parou mais uma vez de escrever, e se fosse um qualquer, estaria suando frio. O que o idiota podia dizer de vergonhoso? Será que fizera algo muito... Estranho? Nunca, nem na sua primeira ressaca, havia se despido nem nada.

Será que, em meio à bebida, em meio àquela gente, ele... Ele havia feito alguma coisa estranha? Tipo...

-"Ogawara-suma-daqui..." – rosnou, tomado pelo velho instinto de preservação do que restava da sua imagem (ou o que lembrava sobrar dela).

-"Peraí, deixa eu te entregar aquilo primeiro..." – ele ergueu as mãos, pedindo paz.

-"Aquilo? 'Aquilo' o quê, demente...?"

Seiya exibiu aquele seu velho sorriso de criança que nunca cresceu de verdade e começou a revirar os bolsos. E Ikki, um primogênito centrado e sério, não sabia o que havia pedido de favor. Será que era algo pervo? Típico do Ogawara, claro, mas...

-"Isso." – e entregou um cartão.

'_Nyan Nyan – Casa Noturna_'. Bingo.

-"É isso que você veio me entregar?!" – e a voz, comportamento e consciência controlados de Ikki quase perderam-se em algum canto qualquer. – "Que diabos...?!"

-"Você mesmo me pediu, ué. Vai me dizer que não lembra?"

Novo engasgo.

-"Ah... Claro, tá certo. Mas hoje é o casamento do meu irmão." – atalhou ele, tentando parecer natural até demais ao dizer aquilo. – "Não sou nenhum tarado de trocar isso por uma casa noturna."

-"Pois deveria. Também fiquei de olho naquela que você comeu com os olhos."

Uma vez Seiya, sempre Seiya. Só não ia engasgar de novo porque já estava ocupado pensando em como arrancar sua cabeça junto com as vértebras.

-"Suma, maldito imprestável!" – e para terminar o dia, Ikki quase chutou o conhecido de longa data de seu escritório.

**---------- # II # ----------**

A entorpecente sensação do sono preenchia seus poros, obrigando-a a abandonar-se cada vez mais à escuridão e aos tão corriqueiros maus sonhos. Era inevitável. O corpo clamava por aquele pequeno descanso, aquela compensação depois de um exaustivo tempo perdido limpando a bagunça daquela casa minúscula.

O cheiro das cobertas misturava-se ao que ela lembrava haver no vestido da mãe. Algo meio doce, meio familiar, que transmitia paz, mas ao mesmo tempo a deixava totalmente desprotegida para tudo. Antigamente, classificava aquilo de '_terrível_'. Hoje, passava a chamar essas sensações sem nome de '_nojentas_'.

Ouvia sons lá de fora. Alguém também chegava de alguma coisa. Ou será que era só mais um trabalhador anônimo e honesto saindo da sua toca? Quem se importava. Só queria dormir e esquecer do mundo. Só isso.

A porta abriu-se de repente, num som ensurdecedor. Maldito som que despertou-a prontamente, fazendo-a sentar na cama, assustada.

-"_Buenos dias, chica, desperta!_"

-"Azucena...?" – esfregou os olhos, voltando a ficar sonolenta ao perceber a companheira de quarto. – "_Dios..._ Por que fez isso?"

Repentinamente, ela recordou-se de que a amiga devia chegar mesmo neste período. O deslize foi mesmo seu por esquecer da data da viagem.

-"Comprei um monte de tralha, _chica_!" – ela não respondeu a pergunta, mas logo foi deixando suas coisas em cima da outra cama. – "Keisuke me encheu de coisas lá de Kyoto! _Mucha cosa hermosa, chica!_"

-"Posso imaginar..." – coçou os cabelos loiros, voltando a deitar-se. – "Vai sair hoje de novo com o Kei-san?"

-"Não. Vou é dormir, tô morta."

-"Mas e ele...?"

-"_Me cago en la hostia!_" – Azucena respondeu com um levantar de ombros, jogando em seguida a cascata de longos e ondulados cabelos castanhos para trás. – "Aliás, eu sei que não devia falar isso, mas... _Hable más español aqui, Esmeralda. Nuestra casa, chica, te recuerda?_"

-"_Yo sé, pero japonés es uma obrigación para nosotras, estrangeiras_."

-"Se você diz..." – esquecendo-se da quantidade de sacolas que disputavam lugar na cama com ela, a jovem prostituta joga-se na mesma, rindo para a companheira de quarto em seguida. – "E aí? _Muchos hombres?_"

-"_Tantos cuanto puede imaginar._" – ela também riu, mas um riso cansado. – "Houve uma festa ontem... Tarados solteiros. _Hombres deprimentes. Yo preciso de un particular, Azucena..._"

-"Por que não arranja? Não é difícil com a sua beleza, ora essa."

-"_No. No es assí tan facil cuento es para tí. Pero intentare_, claro..." – permitiu-se fechar os olhos, recordando-se por um momento do cheiro meio doce, meio torpe, que vivia chamando-a para princípios de pesadelos. – "Um dia, quem sabe... Talvez, o mundo fique só ruim depois disso... Não terrível..."

-"Faça o seguinte: desliga a porra do celular imediatamente, esquece que trepou com meia Tokyo ontem e dorme até a noite despontar. Então, se prepara com sua melhor roupa e arrasa, _chica_, entendeu?"

'_Na verdade, ontem eu fui à uma festa de solteiros e vi um..._'. Esmeralda calou-se antes de completar o pensamento. Tempo jogado fora. Ela sabia que Azucena só ouvia em parte o que queria, esquecendo-se facilmente do que descartava. Sabia que ela não ouvira porque quis ou sem querer aquele seu suspiro de antes.

O conselho da companheira de quarto não era bom nem ruim. Era necessário, algo neutro que ela também sabia ser o certo. O riso em seu rosto refletiu-se na tela do celular quando ela desligou-o, mandando Jango àquele lugar que ele sabia muito bem.

É claro que Azucena iria acompanhá-la no sono também, afinal, particulares também trabalham, mas ela não esperou. Dormiu como uma pedra em pouquíssimo tempo. Dormir era sua droga.

**---------- # II # ----------**

-"Eu pareço um velho tarado..."

Só isso passava pela cabeça de Ikki olhando o cartão que Seiya dera pela manhã e agora a placa do estabelecimento, indicando que era definitivamente o lugar, no maldito bairro cheio de luzes e cheiro de bebida.

Qualquer homem são podia acabar ali, é claro. Era disso que tentava se convencer. Mas quanto mais tentava fazer isso, sem sucesso, obviamente, mais achava que Seiya o transformara em alguma espécie de tarado em versão definitiva. Iria trucidá-lo na primeira oportunidade por ter feito isso.

Ninguém assiste um casamento perfeito, toma dois wiskys e em seguida sai de repente até uma... 'Casa noturna'. Ou pelo menos, ninguém que ele conhecia.

Será que era a falta de namorada? Shun estava agora casado e a maioria dos amigos que conhecia tinha namoradas firmes, estavam lá até com planos de juntarem trapos também. Talvez só ele mesmo fosse o único realmente solteiro naquele grupo.

Um trabalhador parcialmente movido pelos efeitos do álcool no corpo bateu com seu ombro nas costas de Ikki, que virou-se e encarou-o.

-"Preste atenção, menino!" – soluçou, seguindo seu caminho.

Definitivamente, aquele lugar era deprimente. Quase não acreditava que a menina loira de quem lembrava vagamente trabalhava ali. O rosto dela não combinava com aquela aura de podridão.

-"Mas que diabos... Até em porcarias estou pensando agora. Ikki Amamiya nesta decadência sem precedentes..." – suspirou resignado, sentindo-se praticamente um mártir (a causa ele ainda descobriria, esperava).

Uma discrepância de sensações imediata veio-lhe assomar o peito.

Outrora, estava em um ambiente iluminado, comendo petiscos, ouvindo um papo furado latino qualquer e vendo o irmão caçula casando com olhos melancólicos e satisfeitos ao mesmo tempo. Uma situação agradável, que ficou ainda melhor com a solidão de sua casa e dois copos da bebida que descia queimando a garganta.

E então, de repente, veio-lhe um relâmpago na mente. Um rosto. Parecia ver a loira no rosto de Shun, e não soube se foi o whisky que lhe fez sentir um repentino calor de conforto.

Ninguém, entretanto, dirige com os pensamentos em outro lugar e acorda numa casa noturna que leu o cartão apenas três vezes.

-"Definitivamente, um pervertido..." – respirou fundo. Só tinha cérebro para o que queria, e agora era comprovado.

Um som cadenciado e eletrônico enchia o ambiente de energia erótica, tal qual aquela iluminação tênue, escassa, diria até. Sentiu-se queimar de vergonha ao sentar-se ali. Quantos tarados já sentaram naquele banco? Quantas reuniões e negócios foram fechados naquele ambiente?

Deprimente. Realmente deprimente.

Antes que desse-se conta, já havia pedido mais uma bebida e esperava alguma coisa que ele não sabia. Que ninguém soubesse que ele estava ali ou morreria. Ainda bem que amanhã era um providencial domingo (graças à bondade de Shun em aliviar para o lado dos convidados e amigos) feito para que ele se escondesse do mundo, sozinho com sua ressaca, até tarde.

Quando serviu-se mais uma vez e o líquido desceu veloz pela garganta, ele ouviu uma nova música. Mais alta e provocante. Virou-se para onde as vozes faziam uma aglomeração. Uma pessoa dançava lá em cima.

Era a primeira 'garota da vida' que ele via fazendo de tudo um pouco.

'_Ela deve ganhar bem, acho..._', foi seu primeiro pensamento, que ele classificou imediatamente de 'totalmente ridículo' ou até mesmo de 'inadequado'. Realmente, não era o efeito da bebida. Era a loira que ele vira ontem.

Sequer lembrava se já havia pego ela, mas por alguma razão, seus olhos não desgrudavam dela por mais que quisesse fazer isso. Numa festa de solteiro, a norma ordena que você veja as mulheres dançar, beba até querer ver ou algo assim... Naquela situação, entretanto, era meio constrangedor.

"Então por que veio"? – perguntou-se, não obtendo resposta. Permaneceu olhando o corpo pálido serpentear nas barras de ferro, despindo-se languidamente.

Será que ela fizera aquilo ontem? Baixou a cabeça com muito esforço. Se ela passasse por ali, iria pará-la. É, nem que fosse para dar um 'oi'. Quem sabe tentar um '_oi, lembra de mim?_', apesar de saber que isso é ridículo e provavelmente ela não devia lembrar-se pelo seu trabalho.

Não prestou mais atenção na dança sensual que deixava todos vidrados. Algo o impedia de fazê-lo, como se ela não fosse um objeto de entretenimento no qual ele certamente devia pregar os olhos. Como se ela fosse... Respeitável.

-"É a bebida, Ikki, a bebida." – consolava-se, enfiando no corpo mais uma dose generosa de álcool para acalmar os pensamentos.

O funcionário ouviu a música finalizar-se e um bando de marmanjos ovacionar a mocinha que provavelmente devia estar se retirando. Lugarzinho maldito esse onde foi se meter... Era a última vez que fazia isso. A última, promessa.

-"Umatani, me vê a da casa, por favor."

Virou-se de imediato, assustado, de fato. Ou ele demorou muito pensando naquelas coisas absurdas (o que provavelmente devia ser, afinal, não seria a primeira vez... Shun sempre costumava reclamar desses seus surtos distraídos) ou ela era rápida demais. A loira estava a uma mesa de distância da sua, esperando uma bebida que ele não sabia qual era.

Tinha de tentar uma aproximação agora. Vamos lá, abra a boca e fale algo, qualquer coisa, nem que seja o 'oi' que planejava.

Não foi preciso. Respirou fundo, um 'ufa' embutido nele. Mas aí, veio o novo solavanco. Ela quem o viu. Faria algo? Ignoraria?

Como sequer havia previsto, ela foi pé ante pé na direção da mesa dele, os olhos que ele não conseguia distinguir bem de que cor eram brilhavam ao sabor das luzes que acendiam e apagavam constantemente, iluminando uma provável segunda dançarina que viria distrair os que ainda não conseguiram nada.

-"Ah, mas você é o de ontem, não é?" – sorriu a garota.

-"Eu mesmo." – ele forçou um sorriso natural, com muito (frise o 'muito') esforço.

-"Mas que coisa, ontem e hoje você só ficou bebendo um monte no seu canto." – afastou uma mecha loira de seus ombros, e estendeu a mão. – "Esmeralda, muito prazer, senhor..."

O alívio de saber que, pelo menos aparentemente, não fizera nada de errado na noite anterior fez-lhe passar o nervosismo. Mas ainda sim, sentia-se um adolescente tímido em excesso. Ao menos, o provável coma alcóolico em que se encontrava estava lhe dando visões agradáveis com a garota.

-"Ikki Amamiya, senhorita." – apertou a mão dela.

**Continua...**


End file.
